1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle powered by the feet of a human for movement over a surface of water and land.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle powered by the feet of a human for movement over a surface of water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,813, issued Jul. 22, 2003, to Lekhtman. This vehicle consists of a frame for movement along a body axis extending horizontally. At least one transport member is connected to the frame for moving the vehicle over the surface. A pair of paddles rotatably supported by the frame for rotation about a transverse axis extending horizontally and perpendicular to the body axis are provided to engage and propel the vehicle over the surface. A pair of foot platforms are operatively connected to the paddles for rotating the paddles relative to the frame about the transverse axis.